


A Special Sort of Self-Care

by TripleX_Tyrant



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Self-cest, Snowballing, comic-verse, mortycest - Freeform, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleX_Tyrant/pseuds/TripleX_Tyrant
Summary: (Post-issue 27 of the RaM comic.) The school dance is a total bust for Morty and Spare Parts Morty. In fact, everything feels like a bust. Luckily, Morty's clone knows how to show him the care he deserves.





	A Special Sort of Self-Care

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off a scene that occurs at the end of issue 27 of the Rick and Morty comics, the most important page of which can be found [here](http://68.media.tumblr.com/9b4562d485bef5ca2691b90d0423a2aa/tumblr_osao3x9ciy1w8ze4po1_500.jpg). (spoiler for the issue, obviously.)

Alien spider guts stained Morty’s hair and clothes while Spare Parts Morty reeked of the toilet water he’d been soaked in, and though Summer, whose night at the school dance had also been ruined by alien spiders, had planned on following the two versions of her brother home, the pair found themselves walking off without their lollygagging sister.

Together, the Mortys showered, the acceptance of their identical biology preceding any conversation on the matter. In fact, it was with little conversation in general that the two stripped, stepped into the tub, and brought the water to that perfect, too-hot-for-most temperature that each independently knew and loved before scrubbing the grime and filth of the night away.

It wasn’t until they retreated to Morty’s bedroom that they really talked, and once they got started, they couldn’t seem to stop. They talked about the dance, its highlights and disappointments. They talked about how pretty Jessica was in her dress, and how kind she’d been to call when Brad ditched her. They agreed that Brad didn’t deserve Jessica, and that he paid her too little attention. Morty told Spare Parts Morty how guilty he felt about Princess Decoria, having taken the Martian princess for granted despite her kindness toward him.

“She didn’t deserve to die,” Morty said.

They’d opted to keep the bedroom light off in favor of the gentler glow of Morty’s bedside lamp, so it was in the dark that SP-Morty pulled on a clean T-shirt before crawling onto the bed to sit beside Morty, back against the headboard. In the light, they saw that they wore the same shirt.

“You couldn’t have known tonight would go the way it did,” SP-Morty said.

Morty dangled his leg off the side of the bed, eyes falling to the floor where his foot didn’t quite reach. “Yes I could,” he replied. “Rick was there. Things always go to shit when Rick’s around.”

SP-Morty rested his head on Morty’s shoulder. His voice came like that of Morty’s own conscience, saying the words he’d already thought but needed to hear. “You’re not to blame for Rick being shit.”

“I know.” Morty grabbed SP’s hand. It matched his own exactly but still felt very small, and with a squeeze of that hand, Morty said, “So why do I always end up feeling shitty?”

The two fell silent for a while after that, and SP-Morty couldn’t stand the weight of their shared depression. But what could they talk about? Jessica? Princess Decoria? Rick? He didn’t want to talk about any of that, and he knew Morty didn’t either.

“Let’s talk about something else,” SP-Morty said. “Anything else.”

So they talked about video games and TV shows. About missed opportunities with hot girls and annoying subjects in school. About food and holidays and things they wanted to do before they died. Their words melded into a stream of consciousness, their internal monologue brought into the world.

“Gotta admit,” Morty said, “i-it’s kinda nice talking to myself. Usually, I think other Mortys are a little annoying, but it feels like… Hmm, it feels-”

“Like I can process things better,” SP-Morty finished, rubbing his thumb across Morty’s own and reminding Morty how he’d never let go of him. He did so now with an awkward chuckle.

“Y-yeah. Exactly.” Morty looked his clone over. “But wait a minute. How does this make sense? You’re a clone, not a Morty from another dimension, right?”

SP-Morty pursed his lips, then pouted. “Well, I’m named _Spare Parts_ so…” He trailed off, and Morty felt no reason to finish the thought aloud. Just because they didn’t want to follow the implication of his name didn’t mean they failed to understand it. Instead, SP said, “But I guess I got your brains specifically. Or at least, a copy of ‘em?”

“Oh.” Morty pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “Sorry.”

SP-Morty chewed on the inside of his cheek as he eyed the other Morty. “Hey,” he said, nudging Morty with his elbow, “we looked pretty good tonight though, didn’t we?”

“You think?”

“Don’t you?”

Morty thought about how his clone had looked in his matching suit earlier in the evening. He’d been emboldened by the sight, finding he hadn’t looked half bad. On a copy, it was easier to see that his clothes fit right, that his hair held its place, and that his acne wasn’t as blaring as it appeared when leaning into the mirror.

“I don’t really think of myself as, y’know, handsome or anything,” Morty said.

“No, but we totally are! Don’t you think? I mean, you look just like me, and I’ve been thinking you looked pretty cute all night.”

Laughter bubbled out of Morty.

“For real though!” SP-Morty exclaimed. “If Jessica can’t see that- I-if she’d rather have some… some meat-head than someone like us, then that’s her loss.”

Morty turned his eyes down and shrugged. “I dunno about that.”

“I do. And I know we don’t deserve the crap we’re put through by assholes like Brad. Or Rick.”

SP sounded so sure, speaking ideas that Morty could only wish to believe. But as things stood, he couldn’t.

“How do you know you’re not totally wrong?” Morty asked. “How do you know we wouldn’t be horrible for Jessica? O-or that we don’t deserve the crap? Being pushed around and picked on, or ignored unless we’re being used.”

SP-Morty placed a hand on Morty’s shoulder, and when Morty met his eyes, the intensity of his gaze sent a chill down his back. “I know it ‘cause _you_ know it, Morty. And if nobody else is gonna treat you the way you deserve, then you have to. So I will.”

Morty opened his mouth to spout more melancholy, but before he could, SP planted his hands on his cheeks and slammed his eyes shut, cramming their lips together.

The kiss was hard and tight-lipped, and when the two pulled away, they wore matching red faces. SP-Morty removed his hands from Morty’s face and wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans while Morty gripped his shirt over his gut, sucking his lips. They didn’t look at each other.

“Wow,” Morty finally said.

“Y-yeah. That was…”

“Weird.”

“Yeah.”

Slowly, Morty peeked at his clone, fingers twitching in his direction before he allowed himself to rest his hand on SP-Morty’s thigh. “Can we try again?”

SP-Morty whipped his face to him. “For real?”

He met SP-Morty’s gaze with a shy one of his own. “It doesn’t have to be too weird, right? I mean, I’ve kissed my reflection before.”

“You deserve a real kiss,” SP-Morty said, leaning closer, taking Morty’s hand and intertwining their fingers. “You deserve so much more.”

As SP-Morty came near again, tingles danced in Morty’s cheeks, and he closed his eyes as their lips met. This time, their mouths melded in a soft heat, and Morty’s lips parted like a blossoming bud under nurturing rays. SP-Morty hummed when he kissed into that open mouth, and he readily dove his tongue in. He laid his hand against Morty’s chest, feeling the powerful beats of his heart as their tongues twirled together.

Taut, little bodies moved closer, hands grabbing one another’s shirts and thighs and hips as their mouths sealed, tongues lapping and swirling. SP-Morty threw his leg over Morty’s lap, and Morty moaned, mind fogging with endorphins while his hand slid around to cup his clone’s ass. SP-Morty lowered himself onto Morty’s lap, the twin tents in their jeans pressing together and sending a burst of pleasure burning through their groins and hearts.

Morty whimpered and pushed SP off of himself.

“W-what’s the matter?” SP-Morty asked, falling away and watching Morty rub his mouth with the back of his hand.

Morty faced him, cheeks as red as cherries. “This is super weird! Isn’t it? Kissing is one thing, b-but this is...”

“If we weren’t doing it together, we’d be doing it by ourselves,” SP said, surprising Morty with the hurt in his voice. “And anyhow, I dunno about you, but I was kinda hoping to get lucky tonight.”

“Jeez, I mean,” Morty wrung his hands together, “me too, but I don’t really wanna lose my virginity to myself. Like, does that even count, or is it just masturbation? Is it, like, _sad_?”

“Who cares? It’s not like anybody would know.” SP-Morty raised his hand and ran his fingers through Morty’s hair, still a little damp from their shower. “You’re overthinking everything. Just like you always do. Let’s enjoy ourself.” He kissed Morty’s cheek. “We’re built the same.” He kissed Morty’s neck. “We know what feels good.” He ran his fingertips over Morty’s bulge, making Morty gasp oh so quietly, hips twitching. “We know how to treat ourself right. Why don’t we?”

Even with his thoughts becoming more incoherent with his growing arousal, Morty mumbled, “Rick would never let me live this down. He-”

A hard grope of his cock brought Morty’s words to a halt.

“Rick isn’t here right now. Nobody is. It’s just you, Morty.”

He kissed Morty, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as Morty rutted against his hand. And that’s when the door opened, throwing light on the pair.

“Whoa! Morty!” came Jerry’s voice from the doorway. Morty yanked SP’s hand away, but the clone kept his arm hovered over him protectively.

“What is going _on_ in here?” Beth asked, shock in her voice.

“L-look,” SP-Morty started, tone turned severe at the intrusion, “you g-g-gotta knock before you come in here!” He worried that the mood was ruined. That Morty would feel the judgement of his family too strongly to continue. Instead, SP-Morty witnessed Morty take an unexpected stand for himself.

“I-I-I’m not going to answer any-- I mean, I know it poses some really, uh, interesting philosophical questions,” he said, and SP-Morty knew those questions well. Aside from hearing Morty ask them, he wondered them himself. But as Morty spoke, he knew with great relief that those questions wouldn’t be enough to break them apart. “Just close the door and, you know, let me be alone with myself.”

“Ohhhh boy,” Rick said, appearing in the doorway as though he could sense how badly his presence was unwanted. “We’ve _all_ been there, right?”

SP-Morty couldn’t tell if Rick’s tone was genuine or mocking, but he wasn’t going to wait another second for those volatile forces in the doorway to impede on his time with himself. “I said, close the door!” he shouted.

Luckily, the family took heed, and the door was closed. The pair shared a deep sigh. Morty expected his clone to share his soured mood, but to his surprise, he saw only excitement and mischief in his features. SP-Morty popped open his pants button, looked into Morty’s eyes, and said, “Fuck me, Morty. I’m sick of waiting.”

Morty couldn’t have argued if he wanted to. He took hold of SP-Morty’s jeans at the thighs and, as SP lifted off the bed, jerked them down. Tossing the pants to the floor, Morty turned back to find a noticeable erection straining in his clone’s briefs. It was an incredibly strange situation to see the outline of his own cock before him, and to see his own legs, lean and covered in soft, brown hairs, extending out.

“W-what?” SP-Morty asked, closing his legs and lifting his knees to hide himself. “It’s not like you’re seein’ it for the first time.”

Morty put a hand on SP-Morty’s bare knee and gently pushed his legs back down. He saw the bulge twitch. “Yeah, but… Is it weird to say I think you look attractive?”

“Ah jeez, Morty!” SP-Morty said, crossing his arms and legs. “I said that already! And yeah, it is weird. I get it.”

SP-Morty pouted, and Morty couldn’t help but snicker. He lowered himself and placed a kiss on SP’s erection. SP-Morty sighed, letting his head fall back on the pillow.

Morty watched his clone with puppy-dog eyes as he tugged down the waistband of his underwear, revealing a hard and eager cock. Once more, SP-Morty lifted off the bed to let Morty disrobe him, pulling the briefs off his legs and tossing them to the floor with the pants. Now SP-Morty was crossing his legs against the cold exposure, but his erection was anything but shy, lying hard and ruddy, twitching off his belly.

SP-Morty turned his face into the pillow, goosebumps rising across his body as he watched the other Morty inspect him. Morty’s face was bold with focus, almost calculating in how he looked him up and down. He hadn’t known that a Morty could appear so stoic.

For his part, Morty was awestricken to find himself so appealing. His clone was now worrying his lower lip beneath his teeth and tugging at his T-shirt to cover the head of his cock, and Morty realized with some delay that he must have been making him nervous. After all, he’d be nervous himself even without the staring and prolonged silence.

To break the tension, Morty looked warmly into SP’s eyes and said, “You should see yourself.”

And SP-Morty, finding his counterpart so oddly handsome, replied, “I do.”

At that, a bashfulness of his own overcame Morty. He dropped onto SP-Morty, burying his face in the other boy’s chest. The two fell into a fit of laughter. SP-Morty wrapped his arms and legs around Morty, and Morty put a playful bite over SP-Morty’s breast, pulling a squeak from the ticklish boy. SP-Morty gave a jerk, then they settled, the weight of Morty’s torso pressed against his clone’s erection.

The two locked eyes, and SP-Morty rutted against Morty, driving a ragged exhale from the boy whose own member was quickly becoming uncomfortable in his jeans. Morty slid up on the bed and adjusted his erection before pressing against SP’s thigh. Denim grazed SP’s bare cock, and he moaned. “I want more,” he said, barely above a whisper. Morty nodded.

The two disrobed quickly, leaving only their identical, nude bodies in the bed. Morty straddled his clone and let his hands run over the other’s olive skin. Fingers brushed hardened nipples, sending shudders rippling through SP-Morty, but the clone was thinking that they’d spent enough time on foreplay, and he wrapped his fingers around Morty’s wrists, pushing his arms down between them.

“You want me to touch you here now?” Morty asked, taking SP’s cock in his hands and stroking delicately if not too mechanically.

SP-Morty huffed and bucked. “You’re touching yourself, Morty.”

Morty laughed at what he thought was a joke, only to have it catch in his throat when SP’s hands wrapped around his own member.

“You’re touching yourself,” SP-Morty continued, attention falling deviously to his hands as he worked them over Morty’s cock, “so act like it.” The velvety pad beneath his thumb slipped delightfully along the underside of Morty’s cock while the tip of his thumb slid across the glans.

Morty let out a high-pitched moan, shivering as he watched SP-Morty retract one hand and lick a thick trail over his palm. He returned the slickened hand, pumping Morty’s shaft and making him quiver over him. “Y-y-you really know what you’re doing.”

Not wanting to keep him waiting, Morty licked his own fingers and wrapped them around SP’s length.

SP-Morty let out a long, wavering moan. “Hahhh, just like that. Yeaah.”

With one hand working the shaft, Morty pressed the palm of his other hand flat against SP-Morty’s tip, grinding down on him with every pump.

Eyes slammed shut, SP-Morty cried out. Just as Morty expected. One of his favorite tricks for himself worked wonderfully on, well, himself. SP-Morty whined and bucked into that dizzying pressure, and Morty could feel the leaking precum against his palm making the whole process slippery and sloppy. But when Morty pulled his hand away to wipe off, as he would when solo, SP-Morty shook his head and caught him by the wrist.

“Don’t want me to stop?”

SP-Morty cocked his head and lifted a brow. “Don’t get smug. You know it’s yourself you’re beating off.” A sheen of sweat covered his brow. His cheeks were flushed, his pupils blown. Morty couldn’t take his eyes off him. He reached down, SP’s eyes following as he wiped the back of his hand across his forehead.

“You’re so attractive.”

A severe blush spread up SP-Morty’s neck and over his face, and he snorted. “You weirdo,” he said, reaching up to wrap his arms around Morty’s neck. They laughed, SP-Morty planting wet, open-mouth kisses along Morty’s neck and shoulder.

Morty turned his head to kiss the shell of SP-Morty’s ear. Suddenly, SP-Morty bucked up, thrusting against Morty’s hip, his cock side-by-side with Morty’s own. Morty mewled and thrusted down. The two continued to grind and thrust against one another, legs entwined, chests pressed together, SP-Morty burying his whimpers in Morty’s neck while Morty panted loudly into his ear.

It wasn’t long before the two were gliding in a mix of sweat and precum. Their hearts pounded together like a flurry of butterflies trapped between them. Morty’s arms trembled on either side of his clone’s shoulders as he snapped his hips. SP-Morty raked his fingers through Morty’s damp curls, tugging as a jolt of intense pleasure shot through him. “F-feels so good,” he whined.

“Yeah,” Morty whimpered in reply, his breaths hot and wet against SP-Morty’s ear, and when he kissed there, SP-Morty turned his head to present more of himself. Morty took the initiative, darting his tongue out.

“Hohhh,” SP-Morty whined as Morty’s tongue explored his ear, hot, wet, and firm as it traced the shell before diving in. SP-Morty continued to comb and tug at Morty’s hair. The heated sensation building in his gut was begging to explode as Morty continued to frot against him. He tongue fucked SP’s ear in time with his thrusting cock. SP-Morty slammed his eyes shut and cried in a strained whisper, “N-no. Not yet.”

“What?” Morty asked, nearly breathless.

With Morty having pulled away from his ear, SP-Morty rolled his head and bit into the soft flesh at the juncture between Morty’s neck and shoulder. Morty howled, back arching as he ground himself hard against SP-Morty. But before he could cum, SP-Morty was pushing at his shoulders, forcing Morty off, and it was with a pained noise that Morty turned onto his back.

“What? What?” he asked, frustration apparent. But SP-Morty ignored him, instead sliding down on the bed and quickly taking Morty’s cock in his mouth. “Oh, fuh-ffuck. M-Mortyyy!”

The coals of their arousal all but exploded at the sound of Morty crying his own name. Their name. And though Morty’s own limbs went too stiff to control, SP-Morty took a firm hold of the boy’s hips as he plunged his face into Morty’s unruly pubes.

With the first spurt of Morty’s hot load hitting the entrance of his throat, SP choked, quickly pulling back to take hold of the pulsing cock, pumping as he sucked over the head. Semen filled his mouth and coated his own saliva in its pungent flavor. Morty’s hips twitched as he shivered through his climax, letting the waves roll through his tired frame until they finally dispelled and allowed the boy to go limp and spent on his bed.

Pulling his lips off Morty’s cock sent one final, over-sensitive jolt through him, but SP-Morty wasn’t through with him yet. Morty’s eyes were closed when SP-Morty crawled over him, but when SP placed a hand on his cheek, Morty opened his sleepy eyes and smiled.

SP-Morty kissed him. First, Morty squeaked. Then he relaxed, eyes slipping closed once more as he covered SP’s hand with his own. Morty’s lips parted, followed by SP’s, and with SP-Morty’s tongue came the rolling deluge of Morty’s semen. Morty’s eyes snapped open again, but SP’s kiss was firm, his tongue swirling the sharp and bitter taste. Morty’s eyes watered. He wanted to spit everything out. That salty, sour flavor clung to his mouth and throat and filled his sinuses. But then he saw SP, his lids lowered softly and cheeks glowing. How cute, Morty thought. And this flavor, though his own, began to develop its own appeal. He wanted to hold onto that taste. That feel of his own tongue. That beautiful sight of his own kissing face.

Morty rose forward, kissing SP even as they sat upright, SP on his knees between Morty’s open legs. Semen rolled down the backs of their throats and over their chins, but they never halted. Morty reached for SP-Morty’s erection, and SP let out a hummed yelp into his mouth when Morty began stroking with one hand, pressing a firm palm against the head with the other.

It took no time at all for SP-Morty to cry out, shivering where he sat on his knees while his orgasm overtook him, jizz splattering on Morty’s palm. Morty pulled back, watching his clone’s climax. SP’s mouth gaped, his tongue still shoved out from their kiss. His fingers bit into Morty’s thighs, his arms flexed and tummy taut.

“So sexy,” Morty muttered as he stroked the clone through his orgasm.

SP-Morty sat dazed and panting, arms now limp at his sides, palms turned upward, body glistening in sweat and glowing with blush. His belly expanded and deflated steadily while his erection, glazed in cum, slowly dropped to half-mast.

“Are you OK?” Morty asked.

SP-Morty’s eyes snapped out of their daze to meet Morty’s. “You’re really good at this.”

A smile pulled at Morty’s lips. He reached off the bed and snatched up one of their shirts. It didn’t matter whose. With it, he cleaned their mouths and necks, then wiped SP’s cock clean. While Morty tossed the soiled shirt, SP-Morty reached back, grabbing the comforter and pulling it around himself. Morty pulled his clone to lie down with him, and once situated, both boys bundled together beneath the blanket, Morty clasped SP’s hand in his own and said, “I think you’re right. I think we are pretty good.”

SP-Morty laughed and tucked their hands under his chin. “Damn straight we are.”

 


End file.
